


柔软关系

by bushizhigeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushizhigeng/pseuds/bushizhigeng
Relationships: 贺昀迟/陈南一
Comments: 1
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

他说着，尾指卷起一缕贺昀迟脑后的头发，同他接了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，温温柔柔道，“很喜欢你。”

话音才落，贺昀迟忽然停下动作，下巴稍往后收了几寸，静静盯着他。  
陈南一昨晚才见过他这种眼神，饱含贪恋和占有欲。虽说不是毫无心理准备，但仍然下意识地侧过头，松开手道，“好了……”  
他未完的话直接被贺昀迟充满侵略性的吻打断了。屋外雨势渐强，打在玻璃上的雨声越来越大，仿佛掩盖些许白日宣淫的羞耻感。贺昀迟咬着陈南一的下唇，脱掉外套，很不利索地解着他的衬衫纽扣。  
他折腾了大半分钟才弄开两颗，陈南一忍住笑意，索性抬手利索地解着纽扣，贴在他耳边说，“太慢了，我自己来。”  
贺昀迟有点不高兴地撇撇嘴，刻意不管剩下那两三颗还没解开的扣子，扯了两把，热烫的唇印在陈南一微凉的锁骨处吻了吻，闷声道，“以后不要穿衬衫。”  
他边说边抚摸陈南一光裸的脊背，把人压到卧室的床上。  
陈南一忍着他在自己身上毫无章法地四处点火，想到眼前人连衣服都脱得笨拙，不由得按下羞耻道，“贺昀迟……你知道怎么做吗……”  
他这句话不知是踩到了贺昀迟脑内的哪根弦，埋在他胸前不住舔吮的人突然用了点力道，又握起他的手按在那根早硬起来的性器上，说，“你教我。”  
陈南一带着星点痛楚地呻吟一声，感觉到手中的性器硬烫得过分，红着脸还要强装镇定，“我家有润滑……”  
贺昀迟一边攥着他的手腕，上下抚慰着自己的性器，一边随手从旁边柜子底部摸出两支润滑。  
陈南一没什么威慑力地瞪他一眼，不住呻吟道，“你——这样还要我教？”  
他翻过身，无力地趴在床上，任他就着润滑笨拙地扩张身后那处。贺昀迟很有耐性，弄进三根手指了，才换了那根肉刃上来。  
他的性器从陈南一腿根磨蹭到臀缝，顶端分泌的液体沾得一片狼藉。他似乎觉得这样还不够，覆上去衔着陈南一的耳朵，伸手套弄着他半硬的性器。  
陈南一身体失控地颤抖几下，低低叫出声，断断续续道，“可、可以了……”  
贺昀迟放过被自己舔咬得血红的耳朵，扶着性器顶进那个早已湿软得要命的穴口。刚插进去，他粗喘两声，压着快感，握住陈南一的腰狠狠撞了几下，十分记仇地问，“现在还慢不慢？”  
情欲折磨得陈南一头脑昏沉，身后的男人抽插得格外激烈，逼得他失声呻吟道，“不、不慢了……”

陈南一手臂刚撑起半个身体想挣扎，随即感觉贺昀迟的一只手又狠狠爱抚着身下那根性器。前后都被人毫不留情地玩弄，他哭叫一声，重新软倒在床上。  
贺昀迟咬着他颈窝的一块软肉，身下不停抽插，手上却心思很坏地把精液到处乱抹。陈南一没力气反抗，整张脸红得滴血，埋在床单里头也不抬。  
他隐约闻见床单上有股淡淡的贺昀迟常用沐浴露的气味，叼着一小截床单，轻哼道，“别弄在里面……”  
他刚说完，掰着他腿根用力操弄的男人又连续干了几下，一点抽身意思都没有，直接射在了里面。

“啊——”陈南一被那波突如其来的快感折腾得眼中聚起一片水汽，失神片刻，才嗓音黏腻地说，“贺昀迟你怎么……”  
始作俑者贴着他，松松握住他的手腕，舔着两根手指的指尖，嘟囔道，“忍不住。”  
陈南一喘着气，给自己的小男朋友普及生理卫生知识，“会很难清理……”  
贺昀迟捏着他的指尖继续亲吻，不太可信地保证道，“下次不会。”  
“下次要戴避孕套……”陈南一休息一小会儿，往前挪了些许，想挣开他去清理。刚一倾身，那只紧扣在腰上的手就把他拽了回来。  
“不。”贺昀迟跟着凑过来咬吻他的后颈，紧箍着他，闷哼着重新顶了进去，无辜道，“我没买。”  
“今天都不戴了。”


	2. 第40章

但他手上的动作完全与说出口的话背道而驰，陈南一被他抓住腰上的敏感处，很快就没功夫指责他了。

“我……”陈南一还想反驳他几句，贺昀迟却硬要握着他的手往别的什么地方摸。陈南一的脸骤然烫了几分，“贺昀迟，现在还是白天。”  
贺昀迟摘掉了自己的眼镜，一双眼睛半分认真都不减地看着他，嘴里说着完全不相称的话，“我们在白天做过。”  
“……”  
他还挺理直气壮。  
陈南一发觉一到床上就没法和他讲道理，象征性的推了两下，觉得大概是逃不过，无奈道，“你、你先戴套。”  
贺昀迟嘴角一扬，表情有点微妙的兴奋。他随手从床边的抽屉里摸出润滑和避孕套，很食髓知味地扔在床上，一副等着被人服务的架势。  
陈南一简直要被他的无赖气笑了，抬手用指尖轻轻戳了一下他凑上来的嘴唇，“小无赖。”  
贺昀迟衣服已经脱得很熟练，没几下就把陈南一的衣服扯开扔到一边。他顶开手指，沿着陈南一的下颌线条吻了吻，显然完全不以为耻。  
“你自己说要戴。”贺昀迟小声提醒道。  
他捏着陈南一的手腕，带点情色意味地弄湿了那两根手指，又拉着他另一只手，强迫陈南一照顾自己裤子里那根已经半硬的家伙。  
陈南一被他的动作撩拨得浑身发软，斜睨他一眼，没什么办法地半跪下去，拉开裤子拉链，像上次那样舔弄着他那根东西。

贺昀迟的性器硬得很快，陈南一吞吐不久，就觉得那根东西在嘴里进出有些艰难。他好不容易吞深了一些，贺昀迟还心肠很坏地就势往前一顶。陈南一被弄得难受，眼角立刻流出了几滴眼泪。  
贺昀迟伸手帮他抹掉眼泪，却又忍不住觉得陈南一哭起来让人很有快感。他呼吸粗重，抓着陈南一后脑的头发，紧紧盯着那张被自己性器折磨的嘴唇，拿过一个避孕套，哑声道，“帮我戴。”  
可他说是要陈南一帮他戴，偏偏很不配合，故意用那根已经硬烫的东西磨蹭着人的脸颊。陈南一脸皮毕竟还不够厚，被他这么折腾，嗓音又软又黏，带着点难堪的羞意骂他，“你做不做啊……”

贺昀迟盯着他，什么话也没说，自己从他手里拿过那个套子戴上了。他把人拉起来推到床上，在手心倒了一大滩润滑剂，做起了扩张。  
他几根手指进出几下，那处穴口就变得湿软发红。贺昀迟性器硬得发烫，前戏便十分潦草，扩张得差不多了就莽撞顶了进去。陈南一闷哼一声，愤恨地抬手拍了一下他的肩胛，作势要推他，“你、你轻点。”  
贺昀迟一手按着陈南一的腰，逼着他迎合身下的撞击，一手扯住陈南一的两只手，按在头顶，明摆着不让他反抗，嘴里半真半假地答应着，“嗯。”  
说罢就是一阵狠命地操弄，陈南一无力抵抗，头脑被情热烧得发晕，只能呻吟着勾着他的腰。贺昀迟专注地看着他那张沉迷于欲望的脸，记起那张照片，便一边操干一边倾身去拿了什么东西过来。  
陈南一的视线被眼泪糊成一片，根本没留意他的举动。他断续呻吟好一会儿，感觉到身上的人凑过来，吻掉眼泪，嘟囔道，“这次不射在里面。”  
贺昀迟说着，松开手，按着陈南一的肩，从他耳后一路吻到锁骨，头发擦着他的下巴，含糊道，“今天想射在脸上。”

做了这么多次，陈南一已经清楚他每次用这种语气说话，就不是在和自己商量。他张开嘴，刚颤抖着身体发出一声呻吟，就听见贺昀迟含着他的耳垂，像是怎么都拿不够糖果的小孩，说，“拍照那天就想过了。”  
陈南一睁开眼睛，贺昀迟手中正拿着那只眼罩，一张脸正经无比。他脑中过电一般，无法控制地想象了一下那个场景，羞耻得牙齿打颤，“你……”  
话未说完，他的前端已经在贺昀迟的爱抚下射了出来。陈南一短促地哭叫一下，身体绷直小半分钟，随即瘫软过去。可他失神的感觉还没过，贺昀迟就将摘了套子的性器顶上来，又像口交完时那样在他脸上磨蹭。  
陈南一的手被他强行拉着套弄那个粗硬的东西，没弄多久，几股浓白的精液就溅到了他的脸上。  
贺昀迟发泄完，什么脾气也没了。他用手里那只和工作间里一模一样的墨绿色眼罩，替陈南一擦掉脸上的白浊，噙着他的嘴唇吻了吻，哑声撒娇道，“下次要戴眼罩做。”


End file.
